The Descendants
by OrionFanOfEverthing
Summary: When Kacchan told Midoriya to jump from the roof, he took his advice. Only he never hit the ground, someone caught him and told him he could be a hero. Did I forget to mention he's also a distant descendant of Goku?
1. A leap and a save

A/N: Hello readers! Ive been watching and reading BNHA for a while now so I thought "Ahhh fuck it, lets do some writing." Now depending on how well this chapter does there may or may not be more. So if you want more let me know, if not also let me know! Also, by this point all saiyans in the world are under 3 percent saiyan and 97 percent human so they by my logic, are severely nerved but still powerful. Not nearly as powerful as All Might.

Boku No Hero Academia/ My hero Academia is owned by Kōhei Horikoshi and Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama

Enjoy!

* * *

'Go jump off the roof, maybe you'll be born in the next life with a quirk.' That was the last thing Katsuki Bakugou told Midoriya that day, and probably the last thing he would ever tell him. Midoriya, after retrieving his notebook Midoriya made this way home only to be stopped by a villian who attempted to take his body. After being saved by All Might the boy had asked if he could become a hero….. All Might's answer was no. Something deep inside the boy shattered, his pillar of strength and hope had just told him he could not achieve his dream. Midoriya thinks over the day while leaning on the railing of the roof that All Might chose to land on.

'I really am useless Deku huh? It's just like Kacchan said, I'll never be a hero.'

Midoriya remembered Bakugou's last words for him that day, before Midoriya knew it he was on the other side of the railing looking down. People down below began to take notice and called for help, but unfortunately they were too late because Midoriya had already made up his mind.

He Jumped.

* * *

Midoriya POV-

The wind rushed in my ears as I jumped off the building, not that I could hear it over the flashbacks of today. I watch the ground grow ever closer to me, almost in slow motion before I close my eyes and wait for the end…

After a few moments Izuku opens his eyes and sees he is no longer going down, but up… and very fast. It's then that he feels strong arms holding him, he looks up into the face of a man with wild, solid black hair and a faint white outline around his body.

"S-stop! Let me go!" I shout at the man.

The man says nothing as he levels his course, he never mutters a word through the entire trip. Not even when I beat on him with my fists. We finally arrive at our destination, a small field on the outskirt of town. It's now that he gently puts me down and looks at me.

Coal black eyes meet Green.

There was silence before I curled into a ball and put my head between my knees.

"You should've just let me fall," I tell him, voice trembling.

"That would have been such a waste," He says before sitting across from me with crossed legs.

I take a moment to asses his clothes, bright orange shorts, white shirt, black sneakers, and orange sunglasses kept on his shirts collar.

"I'm quirkless, it's better for me to just die," I say.

"Nobody deserves to die because of something they can't control," He says.

"Easy for you to say, you have a quirk," I tell him, "It's useless, even All Might says I can't be a hero."

"You want to be a hero?" The man asks.

"Yeah, but its impossible," I say with a new wave of grief washing over me.

"How does not having a quirk keep you from being a hero? It hasn't stopped people in the past." he tells me.

"Oh yeah? Tell me who these people are." I say locking eyes with him.

"Uhhhhh Yamcha? Look they lived far before our time so I don't quite know them. Besides I didn't use my quirk to save you." he says.

There was silence for a moment.

"B-B-But we flew! And we couldn't have been in the air for more than 20 seconds!" I shout suddenly on my feet.

"We didn't fly that far, besides my quirk is called destiny, I can tell you what your destiny will be just by looking into your eyes." The man says.

"But h-how?!" I shout again.

He's quiet for a moment.

"Everyone can do what I just did with training, of course you must have a natural talent to become good at using Ki but anyone can learn the basics." He tells me before standing up.

I don't know what to say so I just stand there.

"Anyway, take this number and call me if you want more answers or help later. Right now you have a date with destiny." He says before grabbing my shoulder and putting his index and middle finger to his forehead.

Suddenly i'm in the market district with the stranger nowhere in sight. Then an explosion that rocks the ground catches my attention, I quickly duck to avoid the heat and look to see Kacchan and the slime villian. Wait the slime guy?! I must've knocked the bottle out of All Might's pocket when I grabbed him!... This is all my fault….. Again i'm useless.

I go to walk away but the strangers words flashback in my head.

'My quirk lets me see your destiny…. Who says you can't be a hero….. Right now you have a date with destiny.'

It's also that moment that Kacchan looks in my direction, he's terrified.

Something inside me ignites and I turn quickly on my heels and sprint into the chaos and flames. Ignoring the yells of people and pro hero's alike I pick up the nearest object which happens to be…. My bag?! How- thoughts for later. I throw my bag as hard as I can at the only sold part of the slime villain, his eyes. He curses and is distracted long enough for me to pull Kacchan out enough so he can breath.

"*cough**cough* What are you doing here Deku?!" Kacchan yells.

I give him a shaky smile and look him in the eyes.

"You looked like you could use some help," I say renewing my efforts to pull him free.

"You again?!" The slime villain says before throwing a slimy attack my way.

With no time to dodge, and no time to block I close my eyes and wait for the end for the second time today. I just hope I bought enough time for the hero's to save Kacchan…

Any minute now…..

"I really am pathetic." A deep masculine voice says.

"All… Might?" I ask looking up at the man in question.

He grabs Kacchans arms.

"Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!"

He breaks free of the tendrils of slime wrapped around his arm.

"Pro's are always risking their lives!"

He pulls one fist back.

"Detroit-Smash!"

He pulls us both away and soon after rain begins to fall. The crowd begins to cheer, and All Might raises his fist into the air. Soon the area is swamped by people and pro heros, while Kacchan receives praise for his bravery I am scolded. As I walk home once again with a bitter taste in my mouth I begin to think maybe i'm going crazy and I just imagined the stranger. Maybe it was all in my-.

"I AM HERE!" All might shouts while running around the corner.

"A-All might!? What are you doing here? You were surrounded by press the last time I saw you!" I shout.

"HaHaHa, I've learned a few tricks in my day Young Midoriya so getting away from the press was no big deal! Why? Because… I. AM. All-" He suddenly squirts blood from his mouth and changes into his skinny form, "Might."

I quickly look away from the man remembering his words to me.

"What do you want? Here to scold me too?" I ask.

"Young man I can here to thank you, and discuss your question from earlier. If you hadn't told me about your life, if you hadn't rushed into that fight I would've been a worthless bystander standing in the crowd, you told me you didn't have a power. So when I saw this timid quirkless boy try to save a life, it inspired me to act too. There are stories of top pro heros from their highschool days, most of which have one thing in common. Their bodies moved without thinking." He says.

I was already on the verge of tears, and hearing this plus the strangers words made me realise something. Dropping to my knees trying to stop the tears all might tells me.

"You too can become a hero!"

My destiny, was to become a hero.


	2. A wild history

A/N: Alrighty, I said I would continue this story if it got enough love so guess what? I'm moving on forward. Updating for this story is simple, when a chapter is done it'll be posted. That's all I got for an announcement here so On to the story!

* * *

I do not own My Hero Academia or Dragon Ball.

"You too can become a hero." Six simple words. Six words that meant the world to me. Six words that changed my life forever, not so much as the next ones though.

"You are worth to inherit my power," All Might says looking at me.

'In-inherit?'

"W-w-what?! H-how?!" I exclaim.

All Might laughs, coughing up a little blood in the process.

"You should see your face right now! My power is like a sacred torch, passed down from person to person, getting stronger after each one. It's the strength of all those who held it before me combined. I won't force you to accept though." All Might states with a grin.

"I accept!" I say before I realise it.

"There's the answer I was looking for! Meet me this weekend at Dagobah Municipal Beach early in the morning!" He says excitedly. "Oh and here's my number, if you have anymore questions."

I hesitantly take the number, still unable to process everything that has happened. All Might leaves with a wave and I head home, number in hand. I save his number on the way home when I remember the strangers number in my pocket. Pulling out my phone again I send him a text.

M: Hey? Stranger?

S: Midoriya correct? The guy who I caught?

M: Yeah…. Thats me.

S: Good to hear from you, I take it everything went well?

M: More than you know!

S: Ah, so you accepted.

I freeze for a moment, did he know about All Mights secret?

M: What do you mean?

S: All Might offered you his quirk right?

He does.

M: How did you know that?!

S: My quirk. Remember? I can see your destiny.

M: Oh….. yeah.

S: Anyway, it's getting late right now so if you have anymore questions meet me at the Hungry Hound cafe tomorrow after school ok? I'll send you the address.

M: Ok, I never got your name by the way.

S: Son Kombu, just son is fine.

M: Ok see you tomorrow!

I wanna know more about this guy, should I ask him more questions? No, he said he'll answer my questions tomorrow. Still though, I can't help but feel like I owe him. He did save me after all. Looking up I noticed the street lights began to flicker on and I hurried home before mom gets anymore worried.

* * *

Midoriya's House:

I didn't realise it was this late, this is bad. Mom has to be worried sick about me. I quickly make my way up the steps and slip into the house.

"I'm home!" I say slightly louder than normal.

"My Baby! Are you ok!?" She practically shouts while checking me all over for signs of harm.

"I'm fine, really," I say gently grabbing her hands and looking her in the eye, "I promise."

"O-ok, I was just so worried when you didn't come home, and then I saw the news and you still didn't come home and I thought….." She continues on for a while.

Is this what it's like on the other end of my mumbling?

"Mom, I'm ok." I say snapping her out of it.

She looks at more for a second with ready eyes before giving me a shaky smile.

"Yeah, you are," she says before brightening up more, "there's Katsudon in the kitchen!"

I don't even respond but instead bolt off to the kitchen.

* * *

Next day

Hungry hound cafe, it's actually surprisingly close to the school which is lucky for me. On the outside it seems like a regular old cafe but inside it looks like a gourmet restaurant. '_I-I can't pay to eat here!' _I think.

"Hiya! How are you today?" A young lady with brown hair exclaims, menu in hand.

"I-I-I'm ok! I'm h-here to meet someone!" I panic, she was just too close.

"Ok, name of the reservation?" She asks.

"Son Konbu." I say.

She smiles even brighter.

"So your the boy my son made friends with!" She exclaims, "I'm Sasha."

"It's nice to meet you!" I say bowing quickly.

"It's nice to meet you too kid! Let me go get that boy from the kitchen, take a seat over there in that booth so you two can talk and take this menu to look over!" She says while shoving me, menu in hand towards a booth.

The decor of the room are dark, cozy colors like brown, red that looks like the burning embers of a fire. The booth I'm sitting in is made of a dark room with a glossy finish, everything just feels. Expensive. Taking a look at the menu I notice the items seem to be a decent price, I expected the stuff to be high priced with the look of the place.

"Midoryia." Son says sitting across from me at the booth.

He's wearing a white chef coat with several plastic spoons in the pocket and a pen tucked behind his ear.

Of course sense he snuck up on me I muffle a shriek.

"G-good to see you Ko- Son." I say.

His mother comes back with two glasses of water and a bread plate.

"It's on the house before you say anything, we focus mainly on American style food but dad can cook pretty much anything you want so just ask for something you like." He says waving a dismissive hand.

"O-ok," I say.

Looking back over the menu, and upon recommendation from his mom I order a salmon over a bed of rice.

"You said this was a cafe, but it feels more like a high end restaurant." I say leaning back to appreciate the decor more.

"My dad always wanted a restaurant where people who didn't have as much money as rich people could experience high end food, we even open the place for homeless people two days a week." He says.

"That's awesome!" I say, "is his quirk like lunch rushes?"

"No, my dad is quirkless." He states.

"O-oh."

"Don't worry about it, I'm the only saiyan with a quirk." He states sipping his water.

"What's a…. saiyan?" I ask dumbly.

"An alien race that arrived on earth hundreds of years ago, yes I am part alien." He says holding his hand up.

I nearly choked on my drink before sputtering out an apology then asking more questions with renewed vigor.

"Alien? How did the world not know about this!?" I ask.

"Grandpa Goku generally stayed out of the spotlight, and saiyans have the same looks as humans except for the jet black hair and eyes." He says while pointing to his face, "that said, we never quite remained hidden, we had to use the dragon balls several times to maintain this privacy."

"T-t-that's…..amazing! Are those other powers a result of you being saiyan? What other special abilities do you have? Does this mean there are other passive abilities we don't know about? Maybe they only-"

"Midoryia." Son states.

"S-sorry."

"Anyway no, being saiyan does not mean that I am the only one with access to these powers. I told you yesterday that anyone can use them. Saiyans are a warrior race so we have a natural ability to use it, this also means that we are naturally stronger than humans." He explains.

"C-can I use them?!" I ask suddenly very excited.

"Not if you plan on getting a quirk." He says deadpan.

I look at him confused for a few seconds before he continues.

"All Might's quirk will require all of your ki reserves for it to be active, if you try to use it for anything else the consequences could be dire." Son states simply.

"Doesn't your quirk require you to us this Ki then?" I say.

"Yes, but the amount it uses is nothing compared to my ki store." Son says.

"Here's your salmon kid," A tall buff man with jet black hair and an easy smile on his face says as he sets my food down on the table.

"T-thank you!" I exclaim.

The tall man walks back to the kitchen leaving the pair alone once again.

"That was my father, don't worry though he wouldn't hurt a fly." Son says.

"It honestly looked like he could rip me apart with one hand." I say nervously.

"He could easily," Son says sipping his water.

"Just how strong are you guys?" I ask.

Son is quiet for a moment, he then pulls a Matt black stick from his back pocket.

"This is my medicine, if I were to not take it my saiyan side would destroy the human side." He says.

"H-how do you take it?" I ask.

"It's like a vape/inhaler, anytime I feel myself losing control I just breath it in." He says.

"Do all of you need one of those?" I ask.

Son winces a bit at this question.

"No….. I'm a bit of a rarity, I'm the strongest sayain that's been born in decades. Because of this the sayain instincts want to come out and destroy the weaker human part of me. The medicine lowers my power but keeps me in check." He says breathing in the vapor.

"What exactly would happen if you didn't use it?" I ask.

Son ponders this for a moment before answering.

"I have no clue, I could lose control and die from the human side of me being exterminated, I could destroy most of the city before all might could stop me, hell if I lost control and went to the other side of the planet I could destroy an entire country before someone strong enough arrived to take me down. Death would be the best and most likely option however." Son states.

I ponder what sons told me to this point, him and his family could easily be hero's if they wanted. Their strength is amazing considering they have no quirk.

"Before you ask, we decided long ago we would not be hero's. The only time we step in is when the earth is in danger." Son states.

"Why is that?" I ask.

A smile spreads across sons face.

"To answer that question, I must tell you the story of the first sayain to arrive on earth. He was just a baby when he arrived but he would grow to become the savior of the universe. His name, was son goku."

* * *

Hours later and after izuku had his fill of never ending questions answered he left the cafe. Never before would he have though humanity had been through so much, including a mass extinction! Every time goku prevailed however. Goku would have been a better hero than all might if he was alive today.

Looking up towards the sky and picturing the amazing fights that happened so many years ago, izuku couldn't help but feel inspired to be the best he could be. He quickly texted all might.

I: Hey All Might! It's izuku, when would you like to start training?

A: Ahh Young Midoriya, I thought you would never ask. Meet me a dagoba beach at 4 sharp! Bring athletic wear and determination! And make sure to eat breakfast! Cause your gonna go PLUS ULTRA!

I: YES SIR!

Izuku was trembling with fanboy emotions and excitement, 'ohmygodijusttextedallmightandheansweredandimgonnatrainwithhimtomorrow!' He exclaim led inside his head as he practically ran home.

* * *

A/N:

Hey readers! It's been tough writing lately with school and the lot but with the COVID-19 virus shutting down a lot of schools I finally have time to write. Unfortunately it's not easy still as I have no internet at the moment to write and upload via desktop and with restaurants closing their doors I can't sit in and write while I eat. But I've been rather depressed lately and writing always helps me lift my spirits! I won't bore you with the details of my life but I'm in a bit of a slump so please don't be surprised if I go a long time without updating. If you need me to explain my situation further then ask me. But I will upload chapters the only draw back is that I do not know when the chapters will get out; only that they will get out eventually.

Anyway later fellas-Orion


	3. Pep talk

**My Hero Academia belongs to ** **Kōhei Horikoshi** **and Dragon ball belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

The 'Aim to Pass American Dream Plan' All Might came up with was absolute hell for the young teen. He had been at it for a week now only for him to realize how monumental this task would be and couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed and discouraged. There had been many thoughts running through the boy's mind as he desperately cleaned the beach, at the top of his mostly thought was; 'I'll never finish in time.' The thought of disappointing his Idol and new mentor was a figurative blow to the gut to the young teen. Especially today, it was a late Saturday evening. All Might had left a few hours ago but Midoriya had decided to stay longer in an attempt to get some extra work in. Currently he is panting for air mumbling to himself.

* * *

Midoriya POV-

"This is hopeless," I say to myself from atop a rather large tire, "If I can't even clean this beach then how the hell am I supposed to become a hero."

Surveying my work, I have hardly put a dent into the beach. It still mostly resembled a junk heap aside from the small section he had been cleaning for the past week. I lean forward placing my head in my hands. Even with the trust of the number one hero i'm still pathetic, useless Dek-

"I'm just gonna stop you there." Son says lounging on a refrigerator in front of me.

"GAHHH, H-how long h-have you been t-there?" I ask.

"Since you started mumbling," He responds.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I was out on a run, saw you beating yourself up," He says sitting up.

"O-oh." I say pulling my knees to my chest and resting my head on them.

"What's wrong Izuku?" Son asks.

"It's nothing," I say out of reflex.

"No it's not, don't bullshit me." He says with a glare and crossed arms.

Looking up to meet his eyes I feel tears prick at my eyes, how can I explain? I'm not only letting All Might down, i'm letting Son down as well; the first person to ever put their faith into me and tell me my dream was possible.

"I-It's u-u-useless," I begin holding back tears, "I-I-I'll never be a-able to finish this, I'm gonna let you and All Might down!" Son continues to look at me, "Even with the help of the number one hero, I'm still useless, pathetic, Deku." I say allowing my head to fall once again.

I hear a small thud followed by footsteps, glancing up I see Son place a hand on my shoulder and give a small sympathetic smile.

"Push through the pain, giving up hurts more." He says.

"W-what?"

"It's something Grandpa Goku once said, when things get hard I think of those words," Son says, "I always think of what he would do when things get hard, he would probably say those words or something like 'If I don't get stronger and protect everyone who else will? Besides I can't let Vegeta catch up to me!'"

"But i'm not Goku!" I shout.

"No, you're not," Son says, "But you're more like him than you think."

"..."

"I understand the task in front of you feel's impossible, but you never know what you can do unless you throw yourself into the craft." He continues, "So please don't give up, work hard, be the hero I know you can be."

"Thank's Son," I say, letting out a large sigh.

"You're welcome, Izuku." Son says.

"I have a question," I say.

"I probably have an answer." Son states.

"C-could you teach me how to fight?" I ask, "I-I just have no idea how to fight and once I get All Might's power i'll have to know-"

Son flicks my forehead bringing me back from my muttering and smiles at me.

"Of course I can, It would be an honor for a future hero to learn the Turtle Hermit style from me." Son says.

We talk for some time before Son's phone dings telling him to get home. A hasty farewell followed as he quickly took off towards his home. Looking at my task once again, I see it in a new light. Instead of some impossible feat I see a challenge to be met with everything I have then some. Since I wasn't born with a quirk that just means I need to work harder than everyone else, but that's for tomorrow; mom's probably worried sick about me. I'm just about done packing my things when a new voice calls out.

"Hey! Dude!" A feminen voice yells from the stairs leading to the area I cleaned.

With slow robotic movements I shakily turn around, to see a pink skinned girl with black eyes and horns coming from her hair.

"Are you cleaning this junk heap?" She asks.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes!" I practically shout.

"That's so awesome!" She practically shouts back, "I saw you cleaning it up earlier while I was shopping and figured you would want something to drink." She says extending her arm which holds a bottle of water.

"T-Thank y-y-y-you!" I say taking the bottle of water.

"I'm Mina Ashido by the way!" She says, giving me a bright smile and crossing one arm behind her back.

"I-I-Izuku Midoriya!" I say bowing.

I hear her giggle a little.

"Dude, relax." She says smiling.

I take a breath to calm myself down. If I get this nervous talking to a girl how could I talk to someone as a hero?

"So, why did you decide to clean this place anyway?" She asks.

"W-well, it's part of my training to become a hero." I say with relative ease.

"You wanna be a hero too!?" She shouts.

"Y-yeah." I say awkwardly.

"You gonna apply to UA?" She asks.

"Yeah, it's b-been a dream of mine s-since I was a kid." I explain feeling my face heat up.

"Me too, my quirks Acid by the way; it let's me secret acid from my skin, I can control the corrosiveness of the acid as well." She says.

"That's such a useful quirk!" I say getting excited, "IF someone was trapped or got stuck you could use your acid to get them out or if a villain was trying to run you could create a slippery acid to cause them to fall!"

"I never thought of the second part." She says with a furrowed brow.

"You'll definitely make a great hero!" I say.

She giggles again, something that I could get used to hearing.

"What about you, what's your quirk?" She asks.

All of a sudden, all the confidence I felt drained away.

"O-oh, I-I d-d-don't actually have one." I say.

* * *

Third Person POV-

Izuku can't help but feel like she's going to just ignore him like everyone else now, but she just feels sympathy for him.

"I…. I've always wanted to be a hero, when my quirk never manifested….. I was devastated, there were so many people telling me it's impossible, there's no way I could do it. But recently someone didn't join in with the others, he told me that I could do it, that I could be a hero despite everything I've been told my entire life. I won't stop now, giving up would hurt more than putting my head down and keeping up with it, if anything else it just means I need to work harder than everyone else." Midoriya says.

Mina could feel anger building up inside her, bullies were something she never tolerated; it would explain his rather shy and timid nature when she first approached him however.

"Besides, a hero always smiles when things seem bad right? It might seem impossible now but I won't know until I try!" He says flashing his best smile, it was a little shaky but Mina could tell it was a genuine one.

"Well, I believe in you Midori!" Mina shouts, "Anyone with your mindset could become a hero quirk or no quirk!"

Hearing these words from someone he just met, who knows nothing about him washes away any doubts he previously had after his talk with Son.

"T-thank you Ashido-san." Midoriya says, smiling again with tears in his eyes.

"Call me Mina, that's what all my friends call me." Mina says.

Unknown to Mina this caused a total meltdown in Izuku, the thought of calling a girl by her first name caused him to become embarrassed and quickly turn red.

"Dude you okay?" Mina laughs at the flustered boy.

"Y-Y-Yeah i-i-i'm fine!" He practically shouts.

Mina's phone suddenly buzzes, she explains it is from her mom telling her to get home soon.

"Before I leave, let me see your phone." Mina says.

Midoriya hands her his phone, a confused look on his face, almost as soon as he handed it to her it was back in his hands with a new contact at the top of his favorites.

Mina;)

Before Midoriya can become a sputtering mess She throws her arm around his shoulder.

"Text me sometime, we should hang out some more Hair Buddy!" Mina says.

At this moment Midoriya becomes a sputtering mess, and a picture was taken. As it would just so happen Son left his earbuds on the beach and came back for them. Quickly using his quirk on the two of them he smiles softly and takes a picture of the two of them. 'They will both want this in the future.' Son thinks to himself before taking off and leaving before either teen could notice him.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Yeah I finally decided on a pairing, hopefully this doesn't dissuade any of you from reading the rest of the fic it's just personally my favorite. Chapter's will continue to come out when completed, drop a review and let me know what you think of the story so far! I have a few ideas on how to handle to whole, saiyans being in my hero academia thing but will take some time to iron out all the details and hopefully I can work it together into something nice. Anyway adios fellas**

**~Orion**


	4. Mina the dance teacher?

One Month Later-

* * *

Training with Son is….. Weird to say the least. It's usually never actual physical training, it's a lot of meditation, breathing exercises and practice using Ki. The last part of it he explained to me a while back ago, it has something with me being able to more effectively control One for All. In a way it makes sense, if I can already regulate the power I already have stored then it should be much easier to control All Might's quirk once I get it. Today's lesson however is actual combat training.

"Okay Izuku, today will be the start of your turtle hermit training." Son says after placing a large duffle bag on the sand next to a rather large and rusted truck. I wonder how they even got that down here?

"First we will start with your stance, mimic what I do to start." Son says.

On the rare occasion that we sat down, he would teach me the history of the turtle hermit style. He even says the man who created the fighting form is still alive to this day, how that is; he doesn't know.

"You want to make sure your stance is strong," Son says, gesturing to my leg, "Unless you want to fight off balance."

"I-I was copying you." I say.

"I know, fighting is about adopting a stance that is comfortable to you, if you don't have a stance that is both comfortable and strong you won't be able to perform many of the movements or defend yourself properly."

I adjust my stance, bringing my front foot back a little until I'm balanced but firmly rooted to my spot.

"Good, now relax more; your movements have to be fluid not rigid." Son explains.

"How can you be relaxed in a fight?" I ask.

"It comes with experience, something you will get in time," Son says, "But we won't spar until you at least get the basics down."

I try to relax myself and am met with partial success, son nods once and begin's to lead me through what he called 'Basic strikes and Kicks', when the demonstration is over he instructs me to repeat the movements. After a couple passes through he stops me.

"You don't have any coordination, it's almost like you have two left feet Izuku." Son jokes.

I can practically feel my face turning red as I struggle to say anything back to him, eventually I just give up and wait for the chuckling to stop.

"Look Izuku, you can build the coordination, it just takes practice," Son says before gaining a thoughtful expression, "You know, dancing is an effective method of gaining said coordination and you did say that a friend of yours likes to dance."

Putting two and two together, my face quickly grows even more warm, he of course is talking about Mina. The thought of asking her to teach me to dance just sends waves of anxiety. I've tried to dance a couple times…. Easy to say the result was something like a dying fish. There is no way I will EVER ask her to teach me. First of all, she might not be my friend if she sees me flailing around like an idiot and secondly….. I would be too embarrassed throughout the entire ordeal and she would probably think I was weird. Occasionally she would stop by during my workout or whenever I was training with Son, he would disappear once she showed up however. I doubt she would ever voice anything bad about me but she would probably think it and-

'_Smack!'_

After giving me a firm slap on the back of the head Son smirks.

"You either need to get that mumbling under control or find another way to vent your thoughts." Son says.

"S-sorry." I say rubbing the back of my head.

"It's fine for now, but if you do it during a confrontation with a villain you might tell him you're plan." He explains.

He does have a point.

"I-I c-cant ask M-Mina t-to teach m-me." I struggle to say.

"Yes you can and you will." He says.

I stay quiet for a moment, knowing it would be useless to argue it.

Son lets out a sigh before placing a hand on my shoulder and giving me the 'Signature Son Smile' as he calls it.

"Look Izuku, you and Mina have hung out a lot in the past three months and from what ive heard of the girl, she doesn't seem like the type to not like you because youre not good at something. Hell she might like you more for trying to learn how to do something she likes." Son says.

"I-I know." I say.

Mina really is amazing, but I know how quickly people can turn on you if you're not like them. It's happened at every turn and Mina has stuck around the longest out of every single one of them, it just don't want to lose her as a friend over something as stupid as this.

"Looks like you'll get your chance sooner than you think." Son says looking past me.

With a ridged back and shaky posture, I slowly turn around to see a very pink girl walking down the steps to the beach. I look back to Son pleading expressions on my face, apparently he is fresh out of mercy today.

"You say something or I will,"

"Izu!" Mina exclaims before slamming me into a hug.

"H-H-Hi M-Mina," I stutter out.

Narrator POV-

"Izuku, who's this guy?" Mina asks, a blushing Midoriya pointing towards Son.

"I'm his Sensi!" Son exclaims, throwing an arm around Izuku's shoulders, "Pleasure to meet you, Izuku won't stop talking about you."

Son gives Izuku a wink at the last part of his sentence, causing Izuku to blush even more before stuttering even more.

"What does he say about me?" Mina asks in a teasing tone.

Son then adopts what he likes to call his Izuku voice.

"Oh she's so amazing, she's so nice, and funny, and cuuuute~" He says before laughing.

Izuku is now the shade of a tomato but defends himself either way.

"I-I-I-I didn't s-say t-t-t-that!" Midoriya exclaims.

This causes Mina to burst into laughter as Son and Izuku bicker back and forth, as they go Mina can't help but think that it would be nice if he actually said the last part. She's never been self conscious or anything but to hear it from he would be adorable. She's not surprised the boy didn't say it, if not for his shy and timid nature in the first place then because he always freaks out when he says anything at all about a girl's appearance.

"That's enough fighting boy's," Mina says, finally taking in the appearance of her friend's Sensi.

He wore orange shorts and a white tank top, he had coal black eyes and hair that seemed to be frozen in a bed head style. Well built as well, he had the body style of what a lot would consider a greek god.

"This is who you've been training with Izuku?" She asks.

"O-one of the guys," Izuku says, slightly calmer than earlier.

"Yep, if he's not cleaning this beach then he's with me." Son says with a smirk, "Or with you if I decide he can have a day off."

"What are you training him in?" Mina asks.

"Martial Arts, one of the lesser known forms in the world that I just so happen to be a master of." Son adds with a cheeky grin.

He doesn't look old enough to be a master, maybe he's just full of himself Mina thinks. At the same time however, he holds a confidence in his words like someone who's danced their entire life. Something Mina was familiar with around the studio where she practices at.

"You think you could train me too?" Mina asks excitedly, "I'm trying for UA but i'm not exactly good at fighting."

"Izuku told me you're more of a dancer, you would be easier to teach than Izuku seeing that he has two left feet." Son says with a sigh, "You could help out with that you know."

These words sent Izuku into a blushing fit, stuttering….something as he desperately tries to defend himself.

"You want me to teach Midori to dance?" Mina asks with a growing smile.

Truth be told, Mina isn't much of a teacher but dancing is like her thing. If anyone can teach the poor stuttering boy it's her. Glancing over to the boy once again she notices that he has somehow turned an even darker shade of red as he quietly mutters apologizes and other rambling bits that she can't understand.

"Of course I'll teach him dummy!" She exclaims pumping a fist in the air, "It would be so much fun to finally have a dancing buddy!"

With these words Izuku finally stops stuttering and looks at Mina, face still red much to the boy's chagrin.

"R-R-Really?" Izuku asks.

Izuku had always wanted to learn to dance but…. Was always afraid other kids would make fun of him or beat him up. Those were honestly the only two options that ran through the boy's head at the time, but if he knew anything about Mina it's that she would never bully him. He was stupid to even think something remotely like that.

"Of course dude! It's been ages since anyone came to the studio with me!" Mina shouts with a wild excitement in her eyes.

"T-Thank you." Izuku says with a shaky; but genuine, smile.

"I suppose I can train you, first rule no slacking, second don't question me, third; i'm right and you're wrong…. Most of the time." Son says.

"A-Are those really the rules?" Mina asks.

"I-I'm afraid so." Izuku says sheepishly.

"Now, since we have to hold off combat training until you're more coordinated; it's time for a history lesson." Son says sitting down on the seat.

After dragging Mina back to her spot on the sand and son entering a relaxed meditative position he speaks.

"Now, the first rules of the Turtle Hermit Style…."

* * *

Late Evening-

Having said goodbyes and agreeing on a date for dance lessons, Izuku made his way home. It was day's like this that he was so grateful about how supportive and caring his mother was. While there wasn't any combat training; He still had to answer an ungodly amount of questions. He was both mentally and physically exhausted and wanted nothing more than a shower, dinner, and sleep. Thankfully his mother had left his food on the table which the young man quickly scarfed down before taking a quick shower and laying down on his bed. His phone however dinged.

Mina;- Her Midori~ Are you busy tomorrow?

After a small panic attack and nearly dropping his phone from the amount of shaking he was doing he responded.

Izuku- Not after training, why?

Mina;- I heard about this really good restaurant near the beach, you wanna go there and get some food after training with your sensei?

Izuku was now sure cardiac arrest was imminent, he desperately wanted to say yes but to also say no. His fingers moved without him noticing however.

Izuku- Yeah, what's the restaurant?

Izuku blinked once, then twice. Did he really just do that? His face turned even redder, somewhere around the shade of a ripe tomato.

Mina;- The Hungry Hound Cafe! I'll show it to you when we finish up at the beach.

This can only end with a lot of teasing, and probably some embarrassing jokes but it's fine, totally fine. Izuku can only repeat these words inside his head until he falls asleep that night.

* * *

The next day-

Restless was not the word for how Izuku slept, it was accurate but very mild compared to what he actually experienced last night. It did not however dampen his mood for the day. He quickly showered, dressed and made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. The breakfasts Izuku ate nowadays were under All Might's meal plan. He modeled it after some famous bodybuilder years ago. Breakfast today was thick bacon, lots of eggs, a protein shake, and a slice of ezekiel bread with avocado. It left much to be desired but Izuku had to admit, the meals had results. After training for such a short amount of time his body had already begun to show signs of greatness. Namely increasing in bulk much like All Might, after studying for a long while on workouts so he could better understand what he was doing; Izuku found a solution to the huge amount of bulk that would undoubtedly get in his way later on. He could simply cut, a process in which you burn off the fat you gain from bulking. That's thoughts for later however. He quickly finished his breakfast and made his way to the beach, since it was saturday he was allowed to sleep in a little. It was currently around nine in the morning, and the beach was still a dump heap. An organized dump heap but one nonetheless. Upon arrival he noticed Son had already arrived and was doing his own training routine. Even after seeing it everyday since he started cleaning the beach, Izuku was still amazed at the acrobatic displays and force behind each strike. With a single fluid motion, Son could punch straight through a truck like it was nothing. As if to make his point, Son finishes his routine with a flying axe kick to the top of a… something, it's honestly too old to make out what it is. Either way, it crumples underneath him like a car driving over a can. It's then that Son looks over to Izuku.

"You will be able to do this too one day, so could you stop looking at me like I'm the second coming of Jesus himself? It's kinda creepy." Son says nonchalantly.

Izuku stumbles his way through an apology and quickly sits down when prompted.

"You will not be training with me today, when Mina shows up you will be with her learning to dance." Son says.

Face red in embarrassment and some anxiety, Izuku once again begs Son to not make him do this.

"We've been over this Izuku, my strikes are so powerful and smooth because they are fluid motions and I don't think about what strike to do next. It's all reflex and reaction, dancing is the simplest way to get you out of your own head and not think for once." Son says dispassionately

Hanging his head and nodding, Izuku agrees with him. Everything Son is saying makes total sense. He just wished it didn't have to be Mina who taught him.

"Hiya guys!" He hears the pink girl herself shout from a distance.

This is where Izuku's own personal hell would start, and possibly end today.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if anyone actually reads these but, I don't pre-write chapters so they come out as they are finished. I've recently started a new job that is physically taxing, almost like Izuku cleaning the beach but instead of a supportive hero cheering him on theres a guy in his mid thirties watching me load thirty bags of concrete into his truck. Having said that i'm too drained to write on the days I work which is basically everyday just about. For now, i'll only be writing on the weekends so expect a while with no chapter. Either way, leave a review! I love reading feedback on stories I write, I'll respond to reviews in the next chapters starting now. That's all for now, piece out.

~Orion


	5. The Beginning Of Hell

**A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone, works been rough with one of my supervisors quitting on us. I don't blame him either, the job will drain you if you give it long enough. I haven't had very much time or energy to write but here I am, finishing up this chapter as I cook with my best friend for the third time this week. Anywho lets respond to some reviews.**

_**Gamelover41592-**_ **Thank you for the constant reviews on this story, it helps me motivate myself to write when I don't exactly have the energy to do so. But yes, Izuku is in hell but at least the first wasn't a bad hell. More like purgatory.**

_**Darkpaladin89- **_**Yes the two fluffy friends are dancing on the beach, hopefully you'll be treated so some singing in the next chapter however!**

**I don't own MHA or DBZ**

* * *

Hell was definitely the word Izuku would use to describe his current situation, he couldn't even count the amount of times he had fallen down from tripping over his own feet at this point. It wouldn't be so bad if it was Son teaching him, the man in question however is currently studying the pair of them. One dancing with grace and enthusiasm, the other covered in sand and feeling miserable. Thankfully, Son called for a break. The teens sat down where they were and Son walked over to them.

"Mina, have you considered that there are key things you forgot to tell Izuku about dancing?" Son asks.

"Like what?" Mina says, confused.

"First of all, he's trying to copy all of your movements." Son says in a patient teacher tone, "Secondly, you haven't told him what the mental aspect of dancing involves which is a huge part of Izuku since he is so shy."

Mina looks over to Izuku, then back to Son. Realization dawned on her face after a moment, almost like a lightbulb went off in her head. Then she chuckles a little.

"Midori, you don't have to copy what I do." She says, "Dancing is about doing what feels right to you, not doing what everyone around you is."

"B-but I thought you were supposed to teach me how to dance, I don't know the first thing about dancing." Izuku says red in the face for probably the hundredth time today.

"There really isn't any teaching to do in dancing, it's more of a feel thing." Mina explains, "You hear the music and your body just wants to move, but with you being shy in the first place; you're own mind is stopping you."

Son nods his head once like a proud teacher.

"Neither of us are gonna judge you Izuku, friends may tease each other but they don't bully each other." Son says with a smile.

Kacchan bullying Midoriya was something the green haired teen had yet to tell Son, mainly because it was a sensitive topic for him and partly because he was scared how Son would react. Izuku knew Son hated bullies, and absolutely loved to put them in their place; the same could be said for Mina as well. He did know that these two people were nothing like Kacchan, he realized that now. With a new air of confidence Izuku stood up again.

"Mina, let's keep going for a little while, I think I understand now." Izuku said with a sincere smile.

"You got it Midori!" Mina exclaims pressing play once again on her phone.

Son watched the two of them dance, seeing the obvious difference in Izuku. Instead of the stuttering, red faced, clumsy guy he usually was; he was now dancing along to the music with Mina, a giant smile plastered on his face. While it was still a little rough around the edges, Izuku's dancing and confidence had somewhat improved today. Feeling a sense of pride for his friend's progress he sat down on a nearby cabinet and continued to watch his friend. He could start training him soon that's for sure. A week of practice like this could make leaps and bounds for Izuku's coordination, with a smile son thougt to himself, 'Maybe one day, he will be stronger than me. When that day comes, you owe me an all out sparring match Izuku.'

Izuku had no idea dancing could be so exhilarating, fun, and just awesome in general! He had always loved watching people dance, finding it amazing how people could do such amazing things with their bodies. To actually be doing it though, was a totally different experience. He wasn't watching someone dance, he was dancing himself, one day he would be able to do amazing tricks like Mina, one day he could be as strong as Son and All Might! Looking over to Son, Izuku see's the man smile at him, Izuku smiles back and Son gives him a thumbs up. Their practice continues for about half an hour more before Son starts packing up his things.

"Hey sensei, where are you going?" Mina asks.

"Hm? Oh I have a shift to catch at the cafe soon." Son says.

"You work at a cafe?" Mina asks.

"Yeah, Its The Hungry Hound." Son says smiling, "Have you heard of it?"

All the confidence Izuku had gathered up over the past hour or so, dissapted with this conversation.

"Really?! Me and Midori are going to eat there when we finish up here!" Mina exclaims throwing an arm over Izuku's shoulder.

A mischeivious smile slowly crept onto Son's face as he chose his next words very carefully.

"Oh? Is that so? I'll go ahead and save a booth for you two." Son says, "Ill make sure it's a private one."

He says the last part with a wink, which caused both teens to blush; Izuku more than Mina. Son began to laugh after that, not a small chuckle or a ha ha, it was hard laughing coming from "The Belly" as Son once described it.

"I'm just messing with the two of you, I will save a booth for you two however." He says before touching his forehead with his middle and pointer finger and disappearing.

"What even is his quirk?" Mina asks, a little perplexed.

Thinking of a quick cover story, Izuku spoke.

"I-I'm not sure exactly."

Nailed it.

* * *

The Hungry Hound Cafe-

Son popped into existence in the kitchen next to his dad as he prepared for today's service.

"Hey kiddo, how was Izuku's training?" The older man asked.

"Interesting, remember how I said a female friend of his would be teaching him to dance?"

"Yep."

"They have a lunch date here today."

The knife stopped moving as a look of pure seriousness came over Son's father, he put the knife down and turned to Son, placing a hand on his shoulder as he did so.

"Go get you're mother, tell her code blue." His father says in complete seriousness.

"I think code green would be better." Son smiles.

Now a grin spread to his father's face.

"Code green would work just fine."

* * *

Back to the two fluffy haired teens-

After agreeing to meet at a train station a couple blocks away from the restaurant, they both went to their respective homes to take a quick shower before going out to eat. Izuku being the flustered teen he is, is freaking out over every little detail. He wondered if he should dress up a little or just be casual? Should he offer to pay for everything or would that be too much? Wait did he even have enough money? Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts as a text from the girl herself arrived.

Mina;)- Hey I'm leaving the house now, I'll see you at the hungry hound! :p

Me- Okay! See you there!

Even though it was a confident sounding text, at his home he was a blushing mess. It made no sense to him. He had been hanging out with the girl for well over two months now, granted his only interactions with her was when he was training or agreeing to go to the mall with her. Calming himself with a shake of the head and a small sigh, he finishes getting dressed. He decided on something casual, blue jeans and a plus ultra green tee. The red shoes were a given for whatever he chose to wear. With a bye to his mother; and a wallet of money, Izuku leaves the apartments and makes his way to the Hungry Hound.

* * *

Son POV-

'Took them long enough to get here, its been a minute since mom and dad could tease someone like this.' Son thought as he looked over to his parents to see both of them pacing anxiously.

To anyone but the Son family, this would be weird. To the Son's though, this is one of the most fun things in the world. Konbu smiled as he watched his parents get more and more excited as Izuku approached the restaurant. It's not everyday his parents get this excited over a customer, they however saw the young greenette as family. That much has never never changed, they all had Goku's caring heart. They couldn't know about how Izuku met for that exact reason however, his parents; father in particular, have a rough history with bullies. Being quirkless plus having to keep your true identity secret makes you an outcast. His father would probably maime the kid who pushed Izuku over the edge that day. Konbu could only be thankful that the teen in question is doing better now.

The sound of the front door opening broke the semi saiyan from his thoughts as he focused on the door. He spotted a familiar bob of both pink and green hair. He gave his father a thumbs up and nodded to his mother. Operation Code Green is a go.

* * *

Midoriya POV-

Izuku had visibly calmed down as he was with Mina, somehow she could always do that. The duo met up at the train station by accident, Mina had gotten off the train before Izukus and was about to go up the stairs when she saw him step off of his train. The two talked about random topics as they strolled to the restaurant, their laughter could be heard around the block and their smiles could light up the darkest alleyways. However, when they arrived at the front of the restaurant Izuku felt a tingle down his spine. Probably coincidence right?

The duo walked through the front door and was promptly greeted by Son's mom.

"Hey sweetie! Table for two?" She asks with a wink.

"Y-Yes p-please." Izuku stammers out.

"Hi, I'm Sasha, Son's mother." The older lady says extending a hand to mina.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mina Ashido!" Mina exclaims, "You're super pretty by the way, and you look foriegn. Are you American?"

"Yes I am! I was born there but moved here after I married." Sasha says with a smile, "You're beautiful as well Mina, if hero work doesn't work out you could definitely model!"

The two women continue to talk as she leads them to their table, a booth in the corner of the building. After handing Mina a menu and getting her drink order Sasha left them to themselves for a moment.

"Why didn't you get a menu Midori?" Mina asks while sipping on her soda.

"O-oh, i'm on a strict diet and can only eat certain foods, Son helped make the diet so i don't need to look it over." Izuku states.

"Youre really hardcore when it comes to training arent you Midori?" Mina asks with a small chuckle.

"Yeah I guess." Izuku says scratching the back of his head, really he didn't feel like he was working hard enough. The senzu beans Son provided were speeding up the process but he still only had seven months until the entrance exams.

"I don't think I would survive everything you do," Mina says sincerely.

"W-well it's tough but I have to do it."

'I'm too far behind everyone else already.'

"I know, just don't work yourself into the ground." Mina says with slight concern.

Eventually the two of them get their food ordered and it's not long before it arrives. Soon the building is filling up with the usual rush of people at this time. Mina and Izuku are chatting and cracking jokes with each other, soon enough the food is nearly gone and Izuku is thanking whatever deity that watches over him that nothing embarrassing happened. Soon Son's father leaves the kitchen and pulls back a curtain on the far wall. Izuku's heart dropped.

"Welcome to Karaoke night everyone!" Son's father exclaims.

There's an excited cheer from everyone in the restaurant but Izuku, he felt a cold pit of dread in his stomach as he looked over to Mina who was looking at him.

"Let's Do some Karaoke Midori!"

* * *

**So that's all for now fellas, please review and leave me some feedback. Ill take any I can get cause I like to use this website as a writing exercise kinda thing, so please help me improve so I can bring you even better content!**

**~Orion Out!**


	6. Karaoke

**A/N Hello guys and welcome back! Two chapters in a week is a new record for me! But in all seriousness, this was an easy chapter for me to write. I sat down to get started and just went with the flow until I realized I spent two hours writing and had around 2000 words which is my chapter minimum. Anyway on to the reviews!**

_**Gamelover41592- **_**Thank you for the kind review and I hope I can continue to produce to you're ****standards****!**

_**Darkpaladin89- **_**In all honesty, Im not even sure myself what Konbu would do if he found out that Bakugo was the one who told him to jump off the roof. But I also agree that Izuku has to tell someone about it, or else it will eat away at him. The Son family has different codes for different forms of teasing they like to do, they find teasing very funny especially when its someone they are close to. And code green is Karaoke and the wheel was rigged to land on a love song. And for the doesn't have one doesn't need one are you referring to Konbu's quirk? If so then you are right, But I do have plans for his quirk in the future. *Diabeetus twofold***

**Jthomajba- Thank you for the kind review as well! I really hope that everyone who reads this story thinks its cool. I would love for everyone to enjoy my writing and I hope I can get good enough so that people do one day!**

**I don't own the song, mha or dbz**

* * *

The only thought going through Izuku's head at this moment was why, just why. Why did the world choose to actively target him? He currently sat across from Mina who was giving him a look that was something akin to a puppy begging for another treat.

"Y-Yeah." Izuku simply answers.

"Awesome!" Mina exclaims with a broad smile and a fist in the air.

Izuku shyly smiled back, doing anything in public was one of the young teens biggest fears. He honestly wasn't sure if he could do this at all, the only time he sang was when he was either home alone or in the shower. Not even his own mother has heard him sing before.

"You wanna do a song together or should we do one by ourselves?" Mina asks.

"W-W-well what did y-you h-h-have in m-mind?" Izuku stammers.

"I figured we could do one together, I know you don't like being in the spotlight so I was thinking it would be easier for you if we sang together." She said.

That was more thought out than Izuku thought it would be, guess she was even better at reading people than he thought.

"That w-would be fine." Izuku says calming a little.

The prospect of singing with someone else on the stage did make him feel slightly better. The two of them sit and listen to the people who had already signed up singing while waiting for their turn.

"If nothing else we probably won't be the worst to perform." Mina snickers.

The previous person was off pitch the whole time and could barely remember the words. He held a smile the whole time he was on stage though. Everyone here is just having fun, there's no need to be nervous about anything. The performances went by rather quickly, soon enough; sons father took the stage once more.

"Alright everyone! This will be our last performance of the night, and as many of you know the final performance will be judged by you all! You get to decide if they win a prize or go home empty handed. Having said that, Midoriya Izuku and Ashido Mina please come to the stage!"

Wait prize? What was he talking about? The pair stood from their tables and quickly made their way to the stage, Izuku turning a shade of red while Mina seemed to bask in the attention.

"Now, spin the wheel for a random song!" Son's father said while son himself brought out a wheel with at least fifty songs on it.

"I'll spin it!" Mina shouts, throwing her whole body into the spin.

Izuku could only grow more and more anxious watching the wheel spin and soon enough begin to slow. His stomach clenched when the wheel finally stopped.

"It looks like this couple will perform a duet of Perfect by Ed Sheeran! An old classic!"

"Not really my style but I think we can do this." Mina whispers.

It was a song Izuku knew, unfortunately it was a really embarrassing one.

"Hey, we can do this." Mina says.

Izuku calms himself and smiles at her, they are both handed a mic and as soon and the room is quiet the screen comes on with the lyrics.

* * *

**( Here I will explain the dialogue for this, a sentence with ' will be the female part while " will be male. The part where they sing together will be *)**

* * *

The song opens with a soft tune quickly followed by a guitar playing in the background. Izuku takes a deep breath and sings.

"**I've found a love….. For mee!"**

"**Oh darling just dive right in… and follow my lead!"**

"**Well I've found a girl, Beautiful and sweet."**

"**Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me."**

"**Cause we were just kids when we fell in love"**

"**Not knowing what it was"**

"**I will not give you up this timeeee"**

"**But darling, just kiss me slow, you're heart is all I own."**

"**And in your eyes, you're holding mine."**

"**Baaaby, i'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms."**

"**Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song,"**

"**When you said you looked a mess, I whispered beneath my breath."**

"**But you heard it, Darling you look perfect tonight."**

Mina looked at Izuku in the small break, smiling to herself as she heard him sing. His voice was beautiful.

'**Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know.'**

'**He shares my dreams, I hope that someday we'll share our homeeee!"**

'**I've found love….. To carry more than just my secrets.'**

'**To carry love, to carry children of our own!'**

'**We are still kids' *But were so in love* 'Fighting against' *All odds***

'**I know we'll' *be alright this tiiime* 'Darling' * 'Just hold my hand'**

'**Be your girl, you'll be my man, I'll see my' *future in your eyes!***

'**Baby I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms.'**

'**Barefoot on the grass' *listening to our favorite song***

"**When I saw you in that dress" *Looking so beautiful***

***I don't deserve this, darling you look perfect tonight.***

With another small break in the song the pair look at each other as the guitar continues to play, a look of amazement in Mina's eyes and one of awe in Izuku's. Amazement that the shy and timid boy could sing so well and how well they complimented each other. Awe because of how amazing Mina looked right now. The crowd was cheering them on as the break came to an end for the final part of the song.

***Baby I'm! Dancing in the Dark! With you between my arms!***

***Barefoot on the grass! Listening to our favorite song!***

***I have faith in what I see, Now I know I have* 'Met an angel in person!'**

***And She/He looks perfect! I don't deserve this, you look perfect tonight***

The guitar plays the final few notes as they ring out to the crowd, when the note finally stops there's silence for a second. Then there's clapping, followed by cheers and shouts from one hundred and twenty people. Izuku turns a shade of red once again while Mina smiles and waves for the crowd.

"Well well well, It's been a while since we've had a performance like that on this stage! Everyone give a round of applause for this young couple!"

Izuku turned a shade of red deeper than before at the word couple.

"Now, how many of you think they won?" Son's father asked, soon deafened by the cheers from the crowd.

"That settles it then!"

Son walks over to the pair of them and whispers.

"You can either choose for your meal to be free or for everyone here to have half their bill on the house." Son deadpans.

"The entire restaurant?!" Izuku exclaims.

"If you choose that don't worry, we have the money to spare." Son's father says.

Izuku looks over to Mina, she shrugs her shoulders effectively leaving the decision to him. Thinking it over for just a moment, he turns to Sons father.

"Half off for everyone."

"Half off for everyone here tonight!" Son's father exclaims.

There's another round of cheers as he says this, and another round when he asks them for one final round of applause.

The pair made their way back to their seats and saw a milkshake with two straws there.

"On the house sweetie, it's been awhile since i've heard singing that good." Sons mother says.

"Thank you!" Mina exclaims.

The older woman winks at the two of them and walks away, it's only then that Mina and Izuku realize something. One cup but two straws. Mina turned a slight shade of Lilac while Izuku turned a little red. After a beat of awkward silence Mina speaks up.

"Well it's free and beggars can't be choosers." She says taking a sip of the sweet drink. "Go ahead Izuku it's really good!"

Izuku slowly brought his lips to the straw, and with a blush drank the milkshake. It was really good, vanilla, a little chocolate and some fruity flavor. Strawberry maybe? The two finished the milkshake and left the restaurant, Izuku offering to pay the bill since it was half off but eventually agreeing to split the bill. The pair talked and laughed about a lot of things as they walked around town.

"Say, Midori is it okay if I ask a question?" Mina asked.

"Sure."

"If it's not too personal, why are you so shy? You looked like a different person singing on that stage earlier."

Izuku stopped walking, he looked around for a second before gesturing to a bench. The pair sat down watching the sunset over the ocean. For a second not a word was spoken.

"When I was four, I was diagnosed quirkless, when word got around everyone started bullying me. Even my best friend." Izuku said in a calm tone, eyes glazed over as he looked over the ocean. "It went on for years and years, talking to anyone became a struggle eventually; the only person I could talk to without stuttering was my mom. My best friend became my worst bully and soon nobody would even talk to me. A….. About a month ago he told me to jump off the roof if I wanted a quirk, maybe I would be born in the next life with one…. And later that day I-I asked someone I admire if I could be a hero and they said no….."

Mina looked at the boy with worry as tears started welling up in his eyes, She hated bullies and to know such an amazing person was bullied like this made her angry, so angry that she wanted to melt whoever this guy was.

"...When he told me I couldn't do it… I went to t-the edge and jumped." Izuku choked out the last word.

Mina's eyes widened at this.

"If it hadn't been for Konbu….. I-I-I would be dead. He saved my life." Izuku was crying full force now, "He's the first person to ever believe in me, he told me I could be a hero quirk or no quirk."

Mina hugged the boy as he cried, she had a few tears in her eyes as well. By the end of it however Izuku looked different. Like some weight had been lifted from him.

"S-sorry I got off topic there, I guess I just needed to get that outta my system." He said smiling sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it dude," Mina said with a smile.

The pair sat in silence for a minute before Mina put a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you're still here. You're such an amazing and caring person, and the world is better with you in it. And if this guy gives you any more problems, tell me or Konbu we'll take care of it." Mina says.

"Thank you, but please don't do anything. Kacchan is a good guy deep down, and I know my best friend is in there somewhere. Just let me handle it." Izuku smiled at her.

He really is too caring, Mina thought to herself with a small smile.

"Fine, but if he outright bullies you and I'm around. I'll be giving him a piece of my mind." Mina says.

The pair laugh as the sun finally dips below the horizon and they have to make their way home. With a quick goodbye and agreeing to meet at the beach afterschool Monday, they boarded their trains. Izuku couldn't help but feel lighter and more happy with life as the train flew through the town. He barely realized he had been smiling this entire time. With a silent laugh he realized something. Mina is one hell of a person.

* * *

**Please review!~**

**~Orion**


	7. Good Night and Bad Dreams

**A/N- Hey fellas! This will be a really short chapter but I wanted to finish setting everything up before moving on the the next part of this fanfic. And this is all I really had left for the first arc, now we get to move onto actual training! Oh and I feel like I should explain some things. Namely, Izuku's beach training is being sped up with the help of senzu beans. Since they both restore energy and heal injuries they make for one of the best workout supplements since growing muscle is just tearing muscle tissue. And that's technically an injury. Anyway let's get to some reviews.**

**Gamelover41592- Thank you once again for the encouraging review, and I tried to make them good moments. The name of the song is Perfect by Ed Sheeren, he did a duet with Beyonce and that was the basis for the song in the last chapter.**

**Darkpaladin89- Oh dear indeed my paladin friend! It wasn't as bad as he thought though, unless someone took a video and spread it around hehe. I mean why wouldn't they win? I always imagined that Izuku would like to sing, and with Mina's bubbly and energetic personality it's only natural that shes at least decent at it. The shared shake part was on the spot, I didn't even intend to write that scene but the idea popped into my head so I went ahead and put it in there. I can only assume you said finally in reference to telling someone about the bullying. I agree it had to happen at some point, and it was Mina for a couple reasons, Namely the fact that she couldn't rip Mr Explodo limb from limb figuratively and literally. You wanted her reaction, you'll get it. And the quirk while it can be fun it can also be a burden.**

**Jthomajba- He has game when he's not falling over his own two feet and can actually get a sentence out of his mouth, and yes training montage coming soon.**

**MadTrickster- Im glad you find my story interesting, even happier that you decided to review! And if you can't wait to see more then you shouldn't have to wait so here's a chapter!**

**Once again im sorry for the short chapter, I'll make the next one longer than what I normally do to make up for this one.**

**I don't own MHA or DBZ.**

* * *

Inko Midoriya has always been a caring individual and mother, even when her husband Hisashi left to work in America she couldn't be mad at him. It's just her nature. That's why to this day she feels guilty about what happened ten years ago, the day Izuku was diagnosed quirkless. The pain he was feeling, she could see it in his eyes that were already full of tears. All she could do was apologize, over and over again. She couldn't look him in the eyes and tell him he could be a hero. After all, it's not practical. That all changed a month ago however. She could feel a drive in her son that she hasn't seen since before he was diagnosed. And she supports him, supports his training, diet and his improving grades. She couldn't make the same mistake she did ten years ago. Never again. The elder Midoriya went about a little house work as the day wound down, eager for Izuku to come home from his little excursion with a friend. An actual friend, the second one he's made in a decade!

It was during her thoughts that she heard the door open, she excitedly hoped to the couch; eager for Izuku to tell her about his night. When he came into view, she saw something that surprised him. That goofy smile, the far off look in his eyes, the way he seemed relaxed more than he ever had in his life. It was a lover boy smile. She smiled sweetly at her son.

"Welcome home Izuku! How was your night?" She asks.

"It…. was awesome." Was all Izuku said.

"What did you and your friend do?" She asks.

"We went to grab something to eat and did some karaoke, then we walked around and talked for a while." Izuku said, still smiling but with a little blush.

"I guess you had a good night then?" Inko says curiously.

"One of the best." Izuku responds.

"You're friends a girl isn't she?" Inko asks innocently.

"Y-yeah." Izuku is a little more embarrassed than before.

Inko chuckles a little at her son, knowing how flustered he could get at even the mention of a girl. It was something the older Midoriya liked to tease him about every now and again but she decides it can hold off for a while. Afterall, her son needed to get to sleep.

"Well sweetie, it's about time for bed," She says smiling at Izuku with tears in her eyes, "I'm happy you had a good night."

With that, Izuku went off to his room; quickly falling asleep due to the long and stressful, but fun day. Inko sat on the couch for a while, staring off at nothing in particular. Just happy that her son was happy and doing well in life.

* * *

Son Residence-

Son awoke to a pitch black room, he could see nothing but himself as he looked around. 'Great, this dream again.' Son thought to himself as he made himself comfortable where he was.

"How many times do I have to tell you this isn't a dream?" A voice exactly like his own says.

Turning around he sees himself, a more wild and primal version of himself.

"How many times do I have to tell you to fuck off outta my head?" Son retorts.

"Would if I could, too bad I am you." The other says.

"**YOU **are not **ME**!"

"Yes, I am. I'm the stronger you." The other retorts.

"Stronger maybe, but better? No." Son replies.

The other put's his head in his hands as he looks tired of having this argument for the thousandth time.

"You will have to let me free eventually, we both know that."

"No we don't."

"How about a little reminder then? Courtesy of **OUR** quirk?"

Anything Son was about to say back was cut off by a vision. There was fire and debris everywhere, the smell of smoke only overpowered by the smell of cooking flesh. He ran, panicked into what was left of the restaurant; His home. He quickly found both his parents, charred and bloody in the middle of the building. Almost as if they were on display, their Ki signature's hadn't faded yet. He still had time. He ran for their stash of Senzu beans only to find them all burned to nothing but ash. He could feel them fading fast, almost mechanically; he made his way back to his parents. Hugging them one last time before they faded completely.

Son awoke with a start, breathing panicked and heart racing. He numbly got out of bed and went to his parents room, checking to see if they were still breathing. Satisfied that they were well and alive he made it back to his room. 'I suppose that's what I get for not taking an extra dose of medicine before bed.' Son thought grimly as he inhaled said medication. He knew sleep would evade him in his current state, so he decided to work out. After three thousand push ups, squats, sit-ups and pull ups; he decided to take a hot shower to loosen his tense muscles. The hot water rolling down his skin felt good as the muscles in his shoulders unwound, by the time the water was beginning to get cold; he felt ready to face sleep again. He did not however forget to take an extra dose of medicine like before.

* * *

**Drop a review if you liked it, I'll respond to all of them in the A/N of the next chapter!**

**~Orion**


End file.
